Deepening a Relationship through Alcohol (and Sex)
by Ckiller2100
Summary: AU. Natsu and Lucy live together in college and both go to Loke's party and get completely shit-faced during a drinking contest. What will happen when Natsu has to take Lucy home? Rated M for a reason.


**Okay, at the point of upload, I KNOW that I should probably be working on **_**Magically Induced Amnesia (MIA) **_**right now instead of making a one-shot NaLu piece, however, I'm having a bit of a blank over that piece of work, so it'll be on hold for a little while. I promise the next chapter will arrive at some point!**

**Another reason why I wanted to make this one-shot is because I love the school/college theme of a fanfic, and I was itching to try my hand at writing one of them. This is going to be a VERY long one-shot, so be prepared for that, but please understand that the sexual part is being described by a virgin and a writer with next to no experience, so be patient with it. So, without further ado, enjoy!**

**Rated M for violence, alcohol and sexual intercourse.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters, just this story.**

"Hey, Lucy" Levy looked over at her blonde friend as she ate her lunch quietly with her best friend. Lucy looked up, having her attention grabbed by Levy. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?" Lucy responded.

"I'd like to know why you're willingly staying with a GUY in your flat?!" Levy questioned loudly, putting a lot of emphasis on "GUY." However, Lucy only tilted her head in curiosity. "Let me elaborate; you're staying with a guy that you don't even have a relationship with. Seems a little… odd, don't you think?"

"I suppose" Lucy said, lost in her thoughts "But Natsu's a great guy, and I seriously doubt that he's the kind of person to do THAT kind of thing to me. Besides, he's my best guy friend!"

"Don't get me wrong, he's a laugh" Levy giggled, remembering some of his antics that he'd gotten up to in their freshman year of college. "I'm just saying don't you think that it's odd how you both agreed to live together? Sure, you've known each other longer than I've known you, but it still seems a tad… weird."

"You're definitely right about that" Lucy laughed "But it's his selflessness that makes him such a fun guy to be around. You have no idea how many times he's taken the bullet for me, so to speak"

"Give me an example, then" Levy inquired.

"Well…" Lucy began to reminisce how Natsu saved her from being murdered in the dead of night.

It was late, far too late to be out walking. However, Lucy's job at the bar required a very late shift and she didn't finish until 3am, when most of the drunks had been thrown out.

It was cold outside and Lucy wished that she had brought her favourite hoodie in her bag, but she had left it at home. She decided to take a shortcut through some alleys to get home quicker, since she couldn't wait to climb into her bed and sleep until midday.

As she was walking, she passed a group of thugs that were standing around a small fire that they had made. Careful not to make eye contact, Lucy sped up as she passed them. However, one of the gang members had spotted her.

"Hey there girl, you could practically milk those knockers of yours!" he shouted, causing the other gang members to turn around and notice her.

"Yeah, you're right, boss. Look at them jiggle!" One of them snickered.

One of the gang members stepped forward and put his hand on Lucy's shoulder to stop her, stepping in front of her. "Darling, you do realise that there's a fee to pay to get through here, right?"

"Piss off, why don't you go pick on someone your own size?" Lucy said, trying to step past him.

"Darling, stop struggling and hear me and the boys out. We won't do anything _bad_ to you, will we boys?" He winked to the other gang members, who snickered in response. "Now, darling, all you gotta do to get through here is show us those massive knockers of yours"

"In your dreams" Lucy said dismissively, hitting the gang member's hand off her shoulder.

Suddenly, the other gang members closed in on Lucy, surrounding her. "Girl, you're gonna show us the goods or we're gonna get violent." The gang member's boss said violently, pulling out a knife.

"Easy, tough guy, no one here wants to resort to _that, _now do they?" Lucy said in a mocking tone.

"That's it!" he lashed out at Lucy, pulling back the knife in his hand before thrusting it forward, aiming straight for Lucy's chest. Lucy braced herself for the impact, closing her eyes in fear. However, the pain never came, and Lucy wondered if he had missed. She carefully opened her eye just slightly, enough to see the scene in front of her.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing to her?" A strong, familiar voice questioned. Lucy noticed that his hand was on the knife's blade, holding it in place as blood seeped through the cracks between his fingers. She looked up, and saw the unmistakeable pink hair, the familiar look of anger in his eyes if anyone dared to harm his friend, and the most terrifying scowl that she'd ever seen on his face in all the time that she knew him.

"Natsu!" Lucy said happily, glad to see him come and save her from potentially being killed.

"Dude, what the hell do you want? You wanna see them knockers too?" The gang leader said angrily, clearly pissed off with Natsu's intervention. "Well, we all wanna seem them too, so if you'd be so kind as to remove your hand off my knife…" he began, before he was ruthlessly cut off by one of Natsu's punches straight to his face.

"Don't even think about getting up" Natsu said, his eyes practically glowing with a fire that showed how pissed off he was at the gang leader for threatening his friend. "I'd be running in the opposite direction if I were you. Same goes for the rest of you"

The gang members looked at each other before running away from Natsu, picking up their leader in the process. Once he was certain that they'd left, Natsu turned his attention to Lucy.

"You okay?" He asked, the worry he felt for her showing itself in his kind tone.

"Thanks to you, yes…" Lucy said to her best friend, but noticed that his hand was still dripping with blood. "Your hand!" She exclaimed.

Natsu looked down at his hand, "Oh, this? It's nothing, just another battle scar…" he trailed off, remembering how he got some of his other scars.

Lucy, on the other hand, had tears welling up in her eyes as she continued to stare at his bloody hand. She reached out to him and hugged him. "You idiot…" she began, "You risked your life for me…" tears flowing from her eyes, unable to keep herself from sobbing. "Don't ever do that again!" she yelled at him in the dead of night.

"Luce, there's no need to worry, it's just a small cut." Natsu said calmly, trying to assure her that he was in no danger. "I've been through worse, you know that"

"Just…" Lucy cried into his shoulder, gently caressing his bleeding hand, "Don't bring yourself more harm just to save me, okay?" Lucy looked up into his eyes, still traumatised by the experience.

"…okay" Natsu eventually said, comforting her.

"…wow, that's actually quite a sad story" Levy commented after hearing Lucy's tale.

"I know, right? I mean, it was really my fault that I got into that situation to begin with, and it was also my fault he got hurt, but we both got out of it in the end" Lucy said, feeling slightly nostalgic at the situation.

"Okay, I get that he's a great guy and all, who's willing to put his life on the line for you" Levy began, "However, what I don't get is how you can trust such a reckless guy. Seriously, he's probably off fighting Gray at this point. Or maybe he's trying to pick a fight with Professor Drayer."

"No objections here, I'll probably get back to the flat to find him covered in bruises" Lucy agreed, picturing the scene in her head. "However, we don't have _that _kind of relationship. You know Natsu too, he's too dense to think about something like that"

"True, very true" Levy agreed. Lucy hadn't really explained _why _she was living with him, but she was happy, and that was all that mattered for her best friend. "Still, are you sure that you haven't even had the slightest thought about Natsu like that before? Not even once?" She enquired.

"Levy, let's be honest here, even if I did think of him like that, I doubt that he'd pick up on it. He's far too dense." Lucy stated, getting a swift nod from her friend in return.

"Well, I've got to get to my next class. You going to Loke's party?" Levy asked the blonde.

"Probably not, Natsu might get along well with him, and I do like him, but his flirtatious ways are a tad… annoying" Lucy explained. "However, I don't have any projects due for a while, so I might come along"

"So I guess I'll see you there then!" Levy said as she ran off towards her next class.

Lucy sat on the bench, finishing her lunch when she remembered "I have a class next too!" She panicked. She quickly gathered up what remained of her lunch and ran off to her next class.

"Geez, Professor Strauss is so weird" Lucy complained as she climbed the stairs towards her apartment. While she loved the fact that the apartment that she and Natsu shared had an amazing view of Magnolia, she hated the climb up to it. Every day it felt like the climb was getting longer. Lucy couldn't wait to get into her apartment, change into some more casual clothes (since she didn't have to work tonight) and relax with Natsu for the evening.

When she finally reached her apartment's door, she took out her keys and tried to unlock it, only to find that it was already unlocked. She cautiously opened the door and took a peek inside. Natsu said that he wasn't going to be back for a while, since he would only be back to get a change of clothes before heading off to Loke's. Upon entering the apartment, she noticed the unmistakeable pink hair of her best friend on the couch, snoring sounds coming from where he was sitting.

Sighing in relief, Lucy strolled over to where he was sleeping. The way that he sat on the couch looked so calm and peaceful, almost the exact opposite of his usual character, and there was some drool hanging out of his mouth. Lucy giggled to herself, it was rare that Natsu ever made such a cute face, let alone sleep on the couch. The way that he slept almost seemed inviting, his head leaning against the armrest of the couch and the rest of his body sprawled over half the sofa alone.

Despite his tranquillity, Lucy knew that Natsu had a party to get ready for (it was going to start in an hour, but she wanted to make sure that he had plenty time to get ready), so she gently shook his shoulder. "Natsu, wake up" she said gently.

Natsu stirred from his sleep and slowly sat up, yawned, then opened his eyes to Lucy staring right back at him. "Oh, hey Luce" he said sleepily, "what time is it?"

"About 5:30" Lucy explained. "Loke's party starts at 7, right?"

"I think so" Natsu murmured, still in a somewhat dozing state of mind. "Maybe you could come too, Luce"

"You know that I don't really enjoy parties" Lucy stated. It was true, more often than not the parties she had gone to were crowded, loud, and rather tedious. "Besides, don't you want to hang out with Gray and Loke?"

Natsu scoffed at the mention of his 'pal' but agreed nonetheless. While it was true that Natsu ended up fighting with Gray more often than not, the two shared a very close relationship, practically understanding each other perfectly. If either of them were feeling down, they knew that they had the support of the other person.

"I guess, it just might be more fun if you came along" Natsu said in a begging tone, as if he _really _wanted Lucy to join him at the party.

Lucy sighed. "I sort of promised Levy that I'd go anyway, so I guess I have no choice" Lucy said, brushing her hair behind her ears. "Besides, it'd be kind of boring if I were to hang around this apartment for the whole night"

"My thoughts exactly!" Natsu said loudly, he was definitely awake now. "Anyway, if you're going, don't you think you should start to get ready? I know how long it takes for you to do so"

Lucy playfully smacked Natsu on the shoulder and headed towards her room to do as she was told. Before entering her room, she remembered that Natsu might possibly fall asleep again, so she warned him. "Don't fall asleep again! If you do, you'll have me to deal with!"

A groaning sound was heard from him as she got herself dolled up for the party.

"Luce, hurry up" Natsu said impatiently. "The party started like, 15 minutes ago!"

"Calm down Natsu, I'm only gonna take a couple more minutes" Lucy snapped back at him, and felt some pride when she saw him grumble to himself, as though she had made her point to him.

After another 5 minutes of waiting, Lucy and Natsu finally left their apartment and headed towards Loke's. His wasn't far away, just on the other side of the building and down a couple floors. Once they arrived, Loke welcomed them in (despite being surprised that Lucy showed up) and left them to go and flirt with some of the other girls.

Lucy instantly lost Natsu the moment that he saw the food, and she decided to try to find Levy. After a few minutes of searching, she found her having a bit of an awkward conversation with Gajeel. It was pretty clear that Levy liked the brute, but she never managed to show it to him (like Natsu, he was pretty dense). However, the blonde's appearance meant that Gajeel had an excuse to leave her to go socialise.

"Hey Lucy!" Levy practically bellowed. "How's it going? I thought you said you weren't coming to this party?"

"Well, between you and Natsu twisting my arm, I had no choice" Lucy lied. She didn't want to be alone on a Friday night in her apartment.

"Well, it's good that you're here." Levy began, "You enjoying yourself?"

"I just arrived, so I can't really say" Lucy answered.

"Trust me, it gets good." Levy explained. "You know how Natsu sometimes comes home shit-faced?"

Lucy nodded. How could she forget? Every other week, Natsu would arrive home in the middle of the night completely drunk, making a lot of noise and then eventually collapsing onto the floor until morning. He consistently managed to wake Lucy up every time that it happened. When he came home drunk for the first time, Lucy thought there was a burglar and hit him with her pillow as she investigated.

"Well, that's because Loke always starts a massive drinking game, and him and Natsu always seem to be the last 2 people in it." Levy explained. "There's never a consistent winner, but it always boils down to those 2, and it's amusing to watch them in their drunken state of mind."

"That does sound pretty fun, actually" Lucy commented. Natsu was always calm until someone like Gray came along, in which case he'd become rather hot-headed, but Lucy had wondered what he'd be like completely shit-faced.

"I know, right?!" Levy responded. "It usually takes place at about 9, so we've got some time to kill. Let's go find the other girls"

"Sounds good!" Lucy said as she followed Levy through the crowd. Eventually, they found Erza, Juvia and Cana (though seeing Cana at a party wasn't a rare sight).

"Luuuccccyyy" Cana slurred in her semi-drunken state, "Why haven't you found a maaaaan yet?"

"What?!" Lucy blushed a little more than she should have, the subject of guys and boyfriends always got her and Erza a little flustered.

"Juvia also thinks it's a little strange" Juvia chimed in, "You've been going to college for 3 years so far, and it's not like there's an abundance of attractive guys around"

"Errr… that is…" Lucy stuttered, unable to find the words that she needed to retaliate.

"Y-yes, Lucy" Erza stuttered too, being in a sensitive situation with a friend from her past, Jellal, who had recently transferred to the same college as her. "Why haven't you found a b-b-b-b-boyfriend?"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Lucy shouted. "Just because I haven't found one yet doesn't mean I'm not interested!"

"We didn't say that you weren't" Levy elaborated, "We were wondering why you _haven't_."

Lucy, put on the spot again, blushed a lot more than she should have. All her friend's eyes were on her, and she tried to explain herself.

"Well…" She began, "I'd just like to be able to find the 'right' guy, you know?"

"The right guy?" Juvia questioned. "Like Natsu?"

Lucy practically choked on hearing that assumption. "No, not him, why does everyone think that we're lovers or something? Natsu wouldn't know what that word meant if you plastered it on his forehead!"

The girls looked at each other with knowing looks, all of them thinking that she protested a little too much for what had been insinuated. Finally, Cana stepped (well, took a drunken step forward) and began to explain. "You do _live _with him after all, *hic* and it's obvious that you put a lot of trust in him" she explicated, "not to mentiooon that he's the first one that you go to if you have a proooooblem"

Lucy sighed, her blush didn't seem to be fading away anytime soon, so she explained the situation to them. Natsu and Lucy had become friends about 4 years ago, before Lucy started going to Fairy Tail college and had just moved to Magnolia. She didn't know anyone at the time, and had met Natsu by chance as she walked down the street near her parent's house to try and get her bearings of the place. She chatted with him, and enjoyed his company. They had spent nearly every day together, hanging out, getting some food, the fun sort of activities that you do with your friends.

But then, 3 years ago, when Lucy was only a couple months from starting college, her parent's house burnt down in a fire, killing her parents. Natsu had offered to let Lucy stay in his apartment for a while, and he even attended her parent's funeral with her. For weeks after the incident, Natsu comforted Lucy (despite not really knowing how to in the first place) as she cried every night, usually when she woke up from a somewhat peaceful sleep. She would dream of the fire that killed her parents, watch them being burnt to death, then would wake up sleeping. Moments later, Natsu would burst into her room minutes afterwards, would attempt to comfort her, and then would stay by her side as she drifted off to sleep. Because of this, Natsu started to suffer from sleep deprivation, which made Lucy feel all the more depressed.

However, she recovered from the incident and moved on with her life, she made friends at college, grew closer to Natsu and got her studies under control. She became happy enough, and she didn't see any need to find a boyfriend.

"…Wow, Juvia had no idea that Lucy had gone through so much pain in her past" Juvia said after the awkward silence.

"Yeah, I had no idea…" Levy said after a few seconds. "Why didn't you tell me, Lucy?!"

"There was no need to, I didn't want to really have to explain this tale to many other people, but what's done is done" Lucy stated with a sad smile.

"Well, you've managed to worm your way out of the whole boyfriend thing for now" Cana said, sobering up a little from listening to Lucy's story.

"Everyone!" Loke's voice echoed across the apartment. "It's time for the drinking game!" A loud cheer showed that everyone had looked forward to this event, as they all knew that it was the best part of the night.

Natsu and Loke moved a table into the middle of the room, and Gray placed a few bottles of liquor on it. Loke, still the centre of attention, announced that _anyone _was allowed to take part in the challenge. A lot of people scoffed at the idea, and only wanted to see who would win, Natsu or Loke. However, a few brave souls did step forward, each of them earning a respectful cheer.

"Lucy, you should take part!" Cana suddenly said from behind Lucy.

"What?!" Lucy responded. To think that her friend would assume that she'd want any part in the contest was ridiculous.

"Go on, don't be shy" Cana said as she pushed Lucy out from the crowd, both of them receiving cheers from the crowd. Lucy looked over at Natsu, who had been staring at her with a surprised look on his face, which was quickly replaced with an understanding one when she pointed to Cana.

"Since there's a few newbies here…" Loke said, looking over at Lucy, "I'll explain the rules. You each have a bottle of vodka in front of you. Those who finish it within 10 minutes will advance to the finals, where it's a straight up drinking contest where whoever faints or loses their balance will lose. The one left standing at the end will be the winner!"

_Seems simple enough, _Lucy thought to herself. She began to stretch her arms a little, getting herself prepped for the challenge ahead of her. Lucy wasn't confident in her ability to handle alcohol, but she sure wasn't going to go down easily.

"And with that, let's begin! Like a man!" Elfman yelled over the crowd as the competitors picked up their bottles of vodka. Gray, Natsu and Loke were comfortably draining their bottles at a steady pace. A couple of the new guys tried to drink theirs as quickly as possible, but ended up choking on the strong taste of the alcohol. Cana, on the other hand, had drained hers within the first 5 minutes, earning her a spot in the finals.

Lucy tried to drink at a steady pace, and found herself struggling. The strong taste of the alcohol was clearly fighting with Lucy, but she refused to give up. She began to slowly drain the bottle, and found that she was better at handling alcohol than she had previously thought.

As the last minute ticked down, the crowd began to count down the last few seconds. "10… 9… 8…" they chanted, and Lucy found herself down to the last few gulps of the stuff. "5… 4… 3…" Lucy gathered her strength and finished the horrible liquor at the last second.

The crowd cheered as a few of them pulled the people who hadn't finished their vodka in the 10 minutes away from the table. The only ones left at the table were Cana, Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Loke. Lucy began to feel the effects of drinking so much of the stuff, whereas Cana, Natsu and Loke were unfazed. Gray, on the other hand, was completely shit-faced.

"Now that we've got our finalists, let's begin with the final challenge!" Loke announced, earning a cheer from the crowd in response. A few bottles of whiskey were placed on the table, and Loke explained that in order to win you must be able to stand whilst consistently drinking the stuff. "And now, let's begin the finals!" Loke shouted. Chants of each of the competitors names could be heard, giving Lucy some confidence when she heard her name being chanted loudly. She threw down her first shot of whiskey and poured herself another.

Gray was the first to fall, unsurprisingly. He was already shit-faced so it didn't take much for him to lose his balance. For a while, Natsu, Loke, Cana and Lucy stayed in the game, all completely focused on winning. However, Cana was the next to fall, as she had gotten cocky and started to showboat before losing her balance and falling on her front.

For the next few minutes, Lucy, Natsu and Loke were the only ones standing. Loke seemed to be swaying a bit, but stayed upright while Natsu stayed almost unfazed. Lucy, on the other hand, found herself to be completely hammered, and was struggling to stay upright. However, she stayed vertical for long enough though, because soon after, Loke completely passed out. A few of the girls that he had been flirting with screamed in horror, and began to fawn over his unconscious body. Then it was just Natsu, who was _still _standing with very little swaying, and Lucy, who was having a hard time staying upright.

However, despite Lucy's valiant effort, she eventually began to fall over. _Damn… _She thought to herself, _I lost. But at least I lost to Natsu, that stupid, attractive idiot._

However, she didn't hit the floor, for Natsu had scrambled over to the other side of the table and caught her as she fell. With the sweetest smile she had ever seen on his face, Natsu quietly said "You lose, Luce" and a resounding cheer was heard from the crowd. Natsu lifted Lucy onto her feet and basked in his glory of his victory.

Lucy, on the other hand, stayed by his side, using him as a method of staying vertical as she leaned against him. "Natsuuuuu…" Lucy said in her slurred voice. "I don't feel so goooood"

"Come on, I'll get you some water" Natsu said calmly. The effects of the alcohol were beginning to cloud his brain too, but he stayed somewhat sober. He led Lucy to the sofa and sat her down, and left her to go get a glass of water. When he returned, however, he found her being some kind of matchmaker.

"Leeeeeevvvvyyyyy" Lucy said in a _very_ slurred voice, the sheer volume of alcohol must be taking affect, "Why don't youuuuuuuu admit your feeeeeeeelingsss?"

"Er, Lucy, what are you talking about?" Levy inquired.

"You knooooooww, you're feelings for Gajeel!" She said loudly, gathering the attention of said brute.

"Lucy, I think you'd better drink this" Natsu said calmly, placing the glass of water in her hands. Lucy gladly accepted the drink, and drunk it quickly before giving it straight back to Natsu, who placed it on the nearby table and decided that now would be a good time for Lucy to leave before she made anyone hate her. "Come on, Luce, it's time to go"

"Noooooooo, I wanna stay here!" she demanded, but ended up giggling when Natsu lifted her up like a princess. "Yaaaaaaay, I'm being carried by Natsu!" she said loudly while Natsu told the others that she'd had a little too much to drink and probably should head home.

As Natsu carried her out the door towards their flat, Lucy began to stare at his face. Sure, he wasn't what anyone would call ugly, but he had… _something_ about him that made him attractive. Lucy's drunken state of mind told her that it would be a good idea if she were to sleep with him, and she agreed with those thoughts.

Once they arrived back at the apartment, Natsu fiddled with his keys as he opened the door. He placed Lucy down on her bed, and left to go and get her another glass of water. Lucy, on the other hand, didn't like the idea of being away from Natsu, so she followed him. However, on the way, Lucy's clothes started to feel uncomfortable, so she stripped down to only her underwear. "Natsuuuuuuu…" she called as she entered the kitchen, and found him with a couple glasses of water.

At the sight of Lucy, he quickly placed the glasses down and covered his eyes. "Lucy?! What are you doing?!" he said in a panicked tone. He began to sweat as she approached him, her eyes full of lust. "Are you feeling okay?" Natsu asked.

"Nooooooooo" Lucy slurred, still under the effects of the alcohol. "I think I feel ill…"

"Er, that's not good. Maybe you should take some medicine." Natsu said out of panic, looking for ways to distract himself from the girl's voluptuous body.

"That's a good idea, but the only prescription…" Lucy paused, and looked Natsu directly in the eye, "Is you!" She said as she lunged forward and pressed her lips against his. At first, Natsu tried to fight the kiss, but between Lucy refusing to let go as she explored his mouth and the alcohol telling him that it was okay to give into it, he did so and kissed her back.

Still exploring her mouth, Natsu led Lucy back to her bed. Once they had arrived, they simply fell onto the bed, Lucy landing on top of Natsu, all the while not breaking the kiss. Lucy's hands unbuttoned Natsu's shirt while Natsu let his hands feel her hips. Once Lucy had gotten Natsu's shirt off, she let her hands play with his chiselled abs, feeling the six-pack underneath her hands made her all the more enticed to continue. Natsu, on the other hand, hand just finished unclasping Lucy's bra and was fondling her boobs carefully, gently sucking on one nipple while playing with the other with his left hand.

Lucy's head threw itself back in pleasure, loving the way that Natsu worked his magic on her sensitive breasts. She pulled herself back up onto Natsu's shoulder, and playfully bit it. He responded with a moan, causing her to become all the more excited. "Oh, god, Natsu, yes!" she yelled as he put one finger inside her soaking pussy. She wanted him, but he wasn't letting her have him easily. He slid another finger in, causing Lucy to rock back and forth with pleasure until she finally reached her climax, yelling Natsu's name as loudly as she could and basking in the pleasure she was feeling.

"Luce…" Natsu said smoothly, as if he had the voice of an angel. Lucy opened her eyes, and their eyes met. Lucy's eyes, still full of lust, looked down his handsome figure until she looked back up at his face.

"Do it, Natsu, fuck me" She said seductively.

"With pleasure" he said as he pulled his member out of his boxers. He gently rubbed the entrance to her dripping wet pussy, receiving a few groans of pleasure in return, before quickly pushing inside of her.

Lucy screamed as she felt her maidenhead break, she had truly become one with Natsu now, there was no turning back. Natsu deliberately stayed still until he knew that the pain Lucy felt had subsided. "Natsu, start moving" Lucy said as she hugged him.

"Gladly" Natsu murmured, and did as he was told, he started slow, getting a few unsatisfied moans from Lucy in return, before picking up the pace and driving Lucy crazy. Lucy dug her nails into Natsu's back and bit his shoulder, while Natsu fondled her breasts as he continuously rammed his member inside of her.

"Luce… I'm close…" Natsu gasped as he relentlessly thrust his member in and out of Lucy's pussy. She continued to moan in pleasure, calling out his name when he hit her pleasure spot.

"I'm close too, Natsu…" Lucy managed to say between her gasps of desire, continuing to enjoy Natsu's quickening movements. She screamed with pleasure when Natsu started playing with her clit. "T… together!" she gasped.

"Y..yeah!" Natsu said as he closed in on his climax. The two perfectly climaxed at the same time, the walls of Lucy's pussy clamping down on Natsu's member tightly as her fluids sprayed out over him while Natsu's member was drained by Lucy's pussy, straight into her womb.

The two relaxed on Lucy's bed, Natsu pulling the covers over the both of them to keep them warm through the night. The two of them fell asleep together, Lucy wrapped in Natsu's arms and her legs entangled with his.

Sunlight seeped in through the windows, causing Lucy to wake up. She blinked as the light focused on her eyes, causing her to curse herself for not closing the curtains the night before. As her eyes gained focus, she noticed the pink haired lump that was sleeping next to her, calmly breathing as he lay there.

_Wh-wh-wh-what the hell happened last night?! _Lucy yelled in her thoughts. While panicking about the fact that Natsu was in _her_ instead of his own, she fell out of bed and straight onto the floor. She made a little yelp of pain as she landed, which must of woken Natsu up as he was sitting up and staring at her when she looked up again.

"Mornin' Luce" He said casually, like nothing had happened. Lucy couldn't help but notice that he was completely naked, but then upon looking down at herself, she was too.

"Natsu, care to explain why we were both NAKED in the same bed?!" Lucy bellowed at him. Natsu gave her a confused look, as if he expected her to know.

"It should be fairly obvious, Luce. Even _I _can tell why we were in the same bed" Natsu commented as he grinned at Lucy.

"You mean we… we… we…" Lucy was struggling to get the words out, she was having trouble believing that she _slept _with her best friend.

"Yeah, we had sex" Lucy's blush reddened as Natsu continued, "it was pretty awesome sex too; you were calling out my name and everything. You were practically being driven insane by me"

"Natsu…" Lucy finally managed to get out, "Can we forget this ever happened?"

"Why?" Natsu asked, genuinely curious. _Why? _Because she had slept with her _best friend! _Lucy couldn't even begin to imagine how awkward things between them would be.

"Because… well… we _did _sleep with each other, that's not exactly something friends do" Lucy said as sarcastically as she could, given the situation.

"I don't want to forget, Luce" Natsu stated, making Lucy's heart skip a beat, "After all, I've been wanting to do that for the last 2 years"

_2 years? _Lucy thought to herself, _I might have thought about it every now and then but didn't actually think that I would end up doing it!_

"Besides…" Natsu said as he stepped over to Lucy, kissing her on the cheek, "I've been in love with you for a while now" The way that he said it made it seem like confessing was easy, but Lucy didn't deny him the satisfaction of another kiss.

"Look, Natsu…" Lucy said, breaking away from the kiss, "I personally don't know if I love you, but we can at least give it a shot."

"Damn straight! Trust me Luce, you'll love it" Natsu said, cocky as ever, despite being completely naked with a raging boner.

"I bet I will" Lucy said, leaning in for another kiss.

**It's finally done! I've been working on this over several days, and while I think I ended it on a pretty crap ending, I think it worked, for the most part.**

**As I said before, the sexual scenes were written by a virgin with next to no experience, so they aren't that great in my opinion (they're also far too short).**

**However, I'm not the one who's reading this, you are! Reviews are very welcome! If people want it, I might post another one-shot after this of the after events of their 'event.'**

**Anyway, back to MIA…**


End file.
